


a perfect storm

by rhllors



Series: born and raised to be killers [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Study, District 1, Gen, Mild Gore, live fast die young careers do it well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhllors/pseuds/rhllors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will arrive, shining like a God that they made him from the blood of his competitors, and the Capitol will love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a perfect storm

His parents calls him _Marvelous Marvel _and he is a happy child. After all, they live in District 1--life is good. His father is a jeweler that regularly travels to Capitol to sell his trinkets; rubies, garnets, diamonds, sapphires, all things that the women there wish to adorn their clothes, hair and one memorable time, eyes. His father calls him is greatest jewel, one he will never let the Capitol have--he is young, and doesn't quite understand what this means.__

Then they execute his father in streets and suddenly he does.

Afterwards, he puts his energy into training. His name will be complied for reaping soon, and he plans to win. Glimmer, Cashmere, Gloss--they see The Hunger Games as a chance for glory and a house is the marble victors village that sits high above them, the white reflecting down on them as his fathers life's work used to. Glimmer especially--who is as beautiful as she is psychotic--has taken to killing animals, all in the name of practice; she kills vermin in the district, she will kill vermin in the arena.

Marvel, however, sees the Games as a chance not only to win, but also as a chance for travel--the winner's get their tour, and a passport for movement most could only dream for--to the place that killed his father. A place built from the bones of the dead who toiled to build it, and those who fought to death to install their own dominion above all others.

(the dead in district one are reviled--they were weak. weakness leads to death, and no one wants to die)

He will arrive, shining like a God that they made him from the blood of his competitors, and the Capitol will love him. He will wear the finest clothes, eat the most opulent foods, drink until he can't feel anything at all. They won't care that he has murdered children in order to reach their shining citadel, that Marvel has bathed in the blood of innocents--all they care about is the theatricality, the performance. If he gives them a good show, they'll reward him with wonders beyond his imagination (he tried to imagine, once, but all he could think of was his father's decaying corpse on the gallows, oozing).

He will smile, and slit their throats as they sleep.


End file.
